New Backwaters: Post-Mass Effect
by CamusianN7
Summary: Three years after the events of ME3, a new arrival on the galactic scene shall make its first encounter with the other space-faring species of the Milky Way Galaxy. Philosophical themes. Intricate details. Garrus & Tali romance (not explicit) Currently rated T, may be rated M later for more gratuitous violence and love etc (temporarily discontinued).
1. Chapter 1

New Backwaters: Mass Effect

(Chapter 1)

Three years after the cosmic, confusing and destructive motives of the Reapers, a state of relative peace encompasses the galaxy after Commander Shepard's control of the Reapers.

Despite his new immaterial transcendence, Shepard is nevertheless no perfect divinity. If he were perfect, then he would be worse; he would be a contradiction, an undoing. He is no God – and maybe it is better if no such sky-bound deities exist.  
He shall still be subject to faults and later persuasions to possibly adverse actions – though to be faultless is to be dead. Thus, was seen by Shepard's corporeal and grounded (relatively) friends, acquaintances, and lover(s) that non-corporeal Shepard would have to be regularly reminded of his sacrifice, of other's sacrifices, and of the presence of his friends still loitering about on the ground and among the stars.

Despite the formidable presence of the Reapers, it is believed that the "Shepard intelligence" does not wish to use the Reapers to play about with the sapient species of the galaxy like pawns, and as such, he shall not intervene in all matters of inconvenience - in three years of Shepard's control, the Reapers had intervened by fixing the mass relays, the citadel, 14 emergency cases when people were in dire distress and providing regular Intel to Alliance command and The Shadow Broker so they could aid various cases and pique the interest of historians. At least one Reaper was station as a sort of guard or camera for Shepard at every populated planet, and information pertaining to the previous lost races of the galaxy would be released to them in drips.

Just because a force of masterfully powerful and knowledgeable synthetic cuttlefish was watching over the galaxy - it does not mean anything like eternal peace or enlightenment. If the infinite amount of information they have harvested was suddenly given to the galaxy, it would be an overload. If people had increased knowledge and means supplied by the Reapers to live much longer, it would seem like a good thing, but even in a place as large as the Milky Way, overpopulation would be a problem. Could the galaxy just sit back while Reapers do all their daily chores? It would be too good to be true.

As such, Shepard had to be pragmatic and measured with his help. it would always be there in times of need, but it would not take over - it couldn't.

Shepard did want to help the galaxy, but was always in this fear of overbearing control on the species of the Milky Way. Some people would want justice by the Reapers being destroyed for their millennia of crimes. Again, the Reapers would aid them but also leave the galactic community to develop and discuss their predicaments by their own means. For limitations may mean development. Without them, we gain the chance of cultural stagnation.

While Liara T'soni still remains grieved by the loss of her partner (Shepard), she continues her work as The Shadow Broker aboard The Normandy. Garrus Vakarian has been given special command of the Normandy SR2 (despite him being a Turian and the Normandy being an Alliance ship), with all the surviving crew acting alongside him in the vicinity of peacekeepers and diplomatic intermediaries.

Urdnot Wrex and Eve continue to keep the Krogan pacified, and there is the possibility of a new _enlightened _age for the Krogan. Nevertheless some individuals are growing wary of the Krogan's new-found united strength after Mordin Solus's cure of the Genophage.

The Geth and the Quarians are settling back onto their homeworld together as equal citizens and Admiral Hackett is working well to help inter-species relations and tackle remaining Cerberus splinter groups.

Small splinter groups of rouge Cerberus operatives still plague the star systems, and pirates and mercenaries still dither about looking for credits – to the detriment of more peaceful beings wishing to retire after the terror of the formerly evil Reapers. Yet a new addition to the labyrinth on these innumerable nebulas may help work towards some inkling of justice, discovery, and true success. Otherwise – tensions may sadly, and most probably, extend further.

There is also the possibility of new threats. The Milky Way galaxy has 200billion – 400billion stars. Even with the mass relays charted by the many species of the galaxy, and the many FTL drives propelling ships across star systems, to explore this entire demographic will take decades, if not centuries.

The year 2189 CE is where we shall continue our forays into the developing unknown...

Behind an isolated and uncharted mass relay, hidden in the undiscovered backwater system of Maestum, in the remits of a small star called Nubilis, lies the rich desert planet of Pulvereus. Here reside the tall exoskeletal species known as the Prudens.

With off-white bony plating/skin capable of surviving in a vacuum (albeit for a limited amount of time), and notable mathematical and philosophical insight, the Prudens have advanced for centuries confined to their planet – barred by entering space (by peopled craft beyond their moons at least) for over 230 years by paranoid and isolationist politicians trembling with a decisive fear of what lies beyond their view. These attitudes may have unwittingly saved them from the Reaper threat, but now, however, a group of Pruden scientists and explorers have been able to persuade the overly-careful bureaucrats of Pulvereus to be allowed to construct a state-of-the-art spacecraft to explore beyond their solar system, further systems, and discover the unseen.

Professor Aurelius Skelling, famous/infamous Pruden Special Forces (PSF) operative and psychoanalyst, has gathered a series of various specialists and comrades. From biologists, chemists, technicians and highly trained security personal, to lead this risky mission.

Meanwhile, Skelling sat quietly in his armchair, in the corner of his sleek and clean apartment in the sparsely-spaced yet city of Taylorm, engrossed in a book about ancient Pruden philosophy - his communicator now buzzing for his attention. He slid over to the counter and took the call.

Aurelius Skelling: Yes?

Zena Xenkis: Oh, ah, Hello Professor, Zena Xenkis [the Admiral's secretary] here...Admiral Princeps wishes to speak to you in the Commissioner's Office.

AS: Oh dear...Well inform him that I shall rendezvous with him and the Commissioner in 20 minutes. And please tell the Admiral that Dr Patolog found _Crusta scabeim_, a sexually transmitted disease only found - normally at least - in Lesser-spotted rock cats, amongst the staff of the Central Judicial Office. I would think that the ramifications of this are...unnerving. And disgusting.

ZX: Oh myyy! That's disturbing. I'll tell him. Good day Professor.

AS: Your valediction is reciprocated. Good day Miss Xenkis. Signing off. [communication ended]

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Intel and Arguments

Aurelius Skelling went into the cupboard in his apartment and pulled out a set of sophisticated grey wrappings, a white scarf, and his custom-built silenced "Arctic Express pistol" – which he put into his holster.

(Prudens, in the dusty climate of Pulvereus, wear cloth robes/wrappings that cover all but their hands, head, and feat. Prudens also wear hard sandal type shoes and unique individual scarf's used to distinguish individuals, and for means of social courtesy)

Skelling then picked up and calibrated his omni-tool (or the Pruden equivalent at least – known as a multi-purpose technological manipulator, or MTM).  
Walking outside into the sandy air of the city of Taylorm, Skelling felt a sense of rather trivial dread over his coming encounter with Admiral Princeps and the Commissioner – but such would pass. The Commissioner still doubted the planned mission to explore further into Pruden Space (with people and not un-manned probes), and the Admiral had been having a difficult time convincing him of the possible benefits. Skelling would have to try and persuade him.

The streets of Talyorm, despite being one of the most vast cities on Pulvereus, have their buildings spaced quite far apart compared to other more common cities. The Prudens built their cities in such a way as to limit crowding and give more open space to stop the desert air of the planet clogging up their daily business. The protection of exoskeletons means the a Pruden can live for up to 700 years on average. The oldest living Pruden in history lived to 1,442 with the help of regular room sterilisation and large amounts of anti-biotics. To compensate for the wide spacing of Pruden architecture, the Prudens proceeded to build their towns and cities upwards, high into the sky, and in deep underground mazes to provide the space they would need.

Skelling walked down the bustling ground level street of multifold faces – it would be hard to identify anyone without the varied array of clothing, scarf's, and facial paintings used to individualise specific persons.  
Nearly all Prudens had white or grey skin, for some reason, which they evolved in the harsh desert climate, and deep black sunken eyes. They would look like ghouls at a glancing appearance. Prudens have no hair. Males have bald bony heads and females have defining crests protruding form their heads. It is theorised by Pruden cultural historians and anthropologists that because of their un-diverse facial appearances, early Pruden tribes developed diverse fashions and individual markings as a method of compensation.

Skelling proceeded into the Commissioner's office and was greeted by the Admiral's assistant, Zena Xenkis.

Xenkis: Welcome Professor, the Admiral and Commissioner Phorbin are waiting for you in room 7.

Skelling: Much appreciated. Thank you again Miss Xenkis.

Skelling strode into the room to see an angry Commissioner ranting about his fearful concerns to a distressed Admiral Princeps.

Commissioner Phorbin: You sent a probe over the borders of Maestum!? You don't know what's out there Admiral!

Admiral Princeps: Relax Commissioner. Dear me! You're paranoid. You know all our probes are fitted with self-destruct mechanisms to avoid any chance of discovery – and that's partly by your request! We need some sort of picture of what our exploration team may encounter. And now we have some clearer pictures of the unknown structure on the far edge of Maestum... Ah the Professor is here. Professor Skelling, you can tell the Commissioner the details.

Skelling: Yes, of course. After some careful analysis of the scans and photo-recordings taken by probe PSFE 12Y – AKA:"Stevei" , we have discovered that the large structure on the edge of the Maestum cluster is some sort of...ancient propulsion mechanism. Dr Patolog and Dr Eyevin have hypothesized that it may be a kind of gateway, or relay, to travel a considerable distance across the galaxy. If so, it would prove that some form of advanced life-form made these structures to travel vast distances. The structure appears to be dormant, but in theory we should be able to activate it and travel further into the galaxy – which would take years solely with the use of Faster-than-light travel...

Commissioner Phorbin: And you think that this would be safe?! You still have no idea what may happen if you activate this!

Skelling: We know that it is risky, but the team know the risks. Entering the unknown; we could uncover anything, something could destroy us completely or kill us indiscriminatingly. Equally viable, is the possibility of intelligent life we could build relations with. As a matter of scientific curiosity – this cannot be ignored.

Admiral Princeps: Exactly. Get over your fetishistic isolationist obsession with not discovering Space. We have a rich history of scientific enquiry and our planet only has so much to offer. We need this.

CP: "Need this"? Come off it. I don't have the power to overrule the Head-Commission, but I still disagree with this!

S: That does not matter, Commissioner. You are governing yourself by emotion, not principle. And deceiving emotion at that. Of course we could stay confined to this rock, but in 20 years Pulvereus's mineral resources shall be almost depleted. If our population and subsequent demands keep growing as current trends show, then we will have to start mining for supplies on other planets. The Maestum cluster has very little planets, and only one known star system - ours. Apart from our moon and Tilava, a gas giant few hundred kilometres away, there is not much of notable significance in our cluster. Soon we will need to find newer and more resources, and that means mapping the further galaxy, or quelling population numbers. Both difficult actions. But I know which one would be easier.

CP: Whatever. This is pointless. Get lost, I need to send a report to the Head-Commission.

Admiral Princeps and Professor Skelling walked out of the office and left the Commissioner in peace.

Skelling: What a cloaca! His lack of perspective is astounding. 2/3rds of the public support Space exploration, it's almost vital. And yet he has the audacity to remain fixated to his childhood fears.

Admiral Princeps: Don't worry old friend. He's only the Commissioner of Taylorm. It's a powerful position but it's not like he's in the Head-Commission (H.E). He only cordinates the running of Talyorm, not the whole of Pulvereus. Much to his discomfort. He can't touch us while he's not in one of the Commission seats.

Skelling: If he stays here he should be fine. If he gets into the H.E, then we may have some real problems. We have 75% support by the H.E, only Head-Commissioners Paska, Mauris and Kvailas are not in favour of our expedition. Maybe I should calm down.

Admiral: Indeed. Ha ha! Well I need to go. You should get to the shipyard. The PSF Malraux is almost finished. She's a fine ship I tell you. So long Skelling. Do well.

Skelling: Likewise Princeps...Likewise.

On the other side of the galaxy, far off from the currently unknown Maestum cluster, in the docking bays of The Citadel, Garrus Vakarian was being pestered by some adoring admirers, thanking him for his efforts against the Reapers three years ago and asking for autographs.

Garrus: I am sorry, but I must being getting but to my ship.

Hysterical fan: Oh please don't go Mr Vakarian – my sister would love to meet you.

Garrus: That sounds wonderful, but I'm otherwise engaged. (And in more ways than one).

Just then, Tali and Liara came scuttling around the corner...

Tali: Garrus! Liara has just got a hold of some vital information...it's not pleasant.

Liara: That's a bit of an understatement. There have been increased reports of Cerberus activity in the Artemis Tau cluster , and my Intel suggests that they are planning to infiltrate an Alliance research centre on Therum. Oh, great (she said bitterly). I can't wait to get back there (said sarcastically).

Garrus: Ok then. Report to the Normandy in 10, I be there soon. Oh...and Tali; remember "dinner" for tonight ;)

Tali: Oh Keelah! I'm hopeless. I forgot!

Garrus: Really? I expected more of you quarian.

Tali: Shut up you. Don't worry. We'll have fun.

Liara: Oh Stop it you two (said jokingly, though with slight resentment). We should get going.

Tali: Fine, fine. Let's go.

Tali and Garrus shared a brief kiss before leaving, ignoring the "Oooo's" and further requests of the fans before walking back to the Normandy.

Back at the Normandy...

EDI: Commander Vakarian, we are prepared for launch.

Joker: "Commander Vakarian"...hah hah... Still can't get over that.

Garrus: Laugh it up Joker. Come on. Set a course for Therum.

Liara: Should bring back memories.

Garrus: Hmmm. Yeah. It should...

(Both stood in silence for a awkward few seconds, thinking of that time over 5 years ago when Shepard, along with Wrex and Garrus, had first met and rescued Liara from the Prothean ruin back on Therum. Liara was still finding it difficult to fully comprehend the fate of her lover – To have power over a race of near-incomprehensible power would drive most, if not all, people absolutely mad. She could only endure in her thought that the thought of her and all his comrades would keep Shepard less insane than others)

Garrus:...Let's stop dithering about. We should get going.

EDI: Certainly Commander.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 1st Encounters

(This chapter will be considerably longer and written in a different format regarding speech from the previous chapters for ease of reading. It also contains a small usage of explicit language. I apologise in advance for any grammatical inconsistencies).

The PSF Malraux was the specially commissioned craft co-paid for by the Pruden Special Forces group to explore the galaxy beyond the Maestum cluster. It had been in production for over a year now, and delayed by the Pruden fixation on quality. Now it was to be finished by the next month and Professor Aurelius Skelling was to command the mission. A crew of over 30 personnel, including pathologist and medical specialist Dr Rav Patolog, evolutionary biologist and second-in-command Dr Silvi Eyevin – also known for her service alongside Professor Skelling in the PSF – technological specialist Voltin Loopis, aircraft pilot Caeser Redute, Navigator Sorbate and PSF special operatives Dix Tharlis and Wralin Stentarval.

Skelling wandered into the Taylorm shipyard to inspect the Malraux.

"Professor. Glad you're here", interjected the build manager – Daclor Galrig, "the Malraux is in better progress than before. Some funding from the Admiral has speeded the build along and we should be ready by next week!".

"Wonderful", replied Skelling, "We should be able to take off ahead of schedule. Not to mention you should be getting paid more".

"Well yes, that would be nice – you should go aboard and take a look at her".

"I will. Thank you Daclor".

Skelling boarded the ship, nodding his head towards two of the construction workers while walking through the airlock door.

Inside, he was immersed in shining chromium and colourful kinetic screens. The ship has narrow for streamlining and speed, but with many exits and escape pods s to escape the ship in any emergencies. It had a triangular shape with a point at its front where the bridge was located. It was also built with re in-forced Tilavalium armour (Tilavalium being a specially made alloy made from unique super-strong elements form the vast deserts of Pulvereus), and pulsating kinetic barriers. Weaponry was limited but the ship's unique unshackled AI system could be used defensively by hacking into enemy systems. Walking down the narrow corridor away from bridge, Skelling entered the central chamber, complete with navigation terminals and command station cited in the middle of the ship. On the left side of the ship was a large fully equipped lab – and on the right side – the ship's armoury. On the lower decks were the crew's quarters and Captain's office/quarters – along with the second officer's office and kitchen. Below that was engineering.

Tech specialist Voltin Loopis walked into the lab where Skelling had decided to sit down.

"Skelling!? It's you. Great to see you. I heard that you got hold of an SM, that new offensive hacking driver"

"Yes. I went to the manufacturer and...acquired the components. Don't worry, nothing fishy, I got permission. I then assembled it myself to my personal specifications".

Skelling pulled from his pocket a screwdriver sized instrument, glowing with green LED's at its end.

"This will be very useful. In theory, I should be able to hack into the hardware of suits or equipment and cause them to malfunction. Possibly with...incendiary results. Of course I can also decrypted coded signal and messages – the usual works",

"I wish I could get one – it would be invaluable for my research", said Loopis.

"Well I do have another one which I got from the Taylorm main factory headquarters. Take it"

"I don't know what to say! Thank you so much Professor".

"It's completely fine. You're welcome to it. I will not need it, so why keep it? You can put it to good use."

"Hey, Skelling. You remember that time over on The Eastern Fringe in those godforsaken caves?"

"I am not sure that I could forget it Voltin. 7 days trapped in those tunnels, being chased by smugglers and impertinent pirates."

Voltin looked now at the new device the Professor had given him. "We could have used one of these SM's back then. Hacking through those terminals and doors was a bitch. Standard MTM's (Pruden Omni-tools) just don't cut it".

"Quite. Indeed. I am still very much surprised how quickly you took out that Captain though. A swift kick to the shin and an incapacitating shrike to the temporal plate. My training must have paid off".

"You thought I was good Skelling? You took out 3 guys give one shot...from a redundant 100 year old pistol. I couldn't believe it".

"Ah, well that is not entirely fair. The bullet went through only two of the smugglers. The third died of a heart attack"

"HA HA! Oh dear Skelling, they where some good times weren't they... "

"Um...I think not. Yes they involved some remarkable feats of skill. But most of the smuggler's goods got away and 5 children were killed in the crossfire. I thought of that mission as a complete failure".

"Not in every respect Professor. You caught the head warlord of the Tarmoth Greens pirate gang. I think the Central Judicial Office sentenced him to death, the bastard".

"Capital punishment performed by the state is the most premeditated of murders. It is the most supreme form of killing in cold blood. Dying in a crossfire or killing in self-defence, maybe even casualties of war, they may be excused. But I have no care for revenge. I don't care for exposing guilt, but weakness. An eye for an eye is really two eyes for an eye. Capital punishment over-compensates. It is practically and ethically redundant and it does not even serve its very purpose – it does not prevent crime because of what the nature of crime is. Crime is not often psychopathic and cold and logical. Most often it is frenzied, spontaneous, desperate. It may seem odd for a PSF special operative who has taken dozens of lives to talk of not killing people, but they were lives in action, they were not in cold blood – and they were desperate spontaneous events themselves. When a murderer goes under trial, we may find that they have no explanation for killing whomever they did. They just did, maybe it was accidental, maybe it was in a rage. But it was not pre-meditated. Pre-meditated murders do happen but they are a rare occurrence that we tend to exaggerate. We cannot really try the actions – since those actions may have been meaningless – we don't know what to do. So we try the person's character. We pick faults in that – not necessarily their action. The warlord was a desperate and lost man with crime as his inadequate outlet – he probably didn't think his prior decision to enter into crime through. He should have got manual labour or a substantial amount of community service. But death? Death is not a punishment. And it would have achieved nothing. Murder matters, especially State murder. But death? Everybody dies – why would time matter?".

Skelling finally took a breath and sat down on a chair in the corner of the lab.

"Wow Skelling. I...I don't know what to say. I...I should go. Might think about some things. So long".

"Goodbye Voltin. Sorry for the spiel. Say hello to your wife for me, that cake she made the other week was delightful".

"Will do. Goodbye Skelling".

A week later, the PSF Malraux was ready for its mission into unknown space.

The whole team had assembled in the central chamber with the Admiral and the Professor outlining the mission.

After the orientation, everyone went to their stations and prepared for launch.

"The forward capacitors are slightly off-balance. But I can have that rectified momentarily.", said a feminine electronic voice.

"What on Pulvereus is that!" Said the pilot Caeser Redute.

The Admiral answered "It's the ships' AI; MAI. Now before you say anything.."

"An AI! What are you thinking, if it can balance the forward capacitors it could probably alter the oxygen supply, hack electronic devices, it might kill us!"

The Admiral sighed. "Don't assume pilot. And don't always believe stereotypes. The problem with AI's in the past is that when they gain some sort of existential awareness, or some indication of a vague conception of consciousness, we have not treated them like any other citizen, like an organic. We would still use them for the tasks they performed when they lacked such an awareness – as soon as they gain that awareness, and if we do not adapt our treatment of them accordingly, then it is like having slaves. No wonder that they would revolt. Therefore, MAI is to be treated like any member of the crew, a very valuable one at that. She even has a robotic body to perform other tasks which he would struggle with if solely tied to the ship".

"My mobile platform is currently making adjustments in engineering, and I do not 'struggle'. I compensate and adapt. I always work at full capacity, Admiral". Said MAI jokingly.

Redute responded. "Fine fine, but it better not get in the way of things or spy on my browsing history"

"That sounds like an allusion of some sort. Have you been browsing any questionable websites Mr Redute?"

"See! It's already trying to spy on me!"

"Shut up Redute, the Professor and I are in command here, and we are okay with it. And if MAI does do anything against crew protocol, which she won't, but nonetheless, me and Skelling have deactivation switches that will immediately shut MAI down."

"I can assure you that that will never be necessary. My top priority is the safety of the crew and the ship, Admiral".

"Of course, I don't think we would even need deactivation switches, but they have been requested by the Head-Commission, so I cannot overrule them. Anyway – let's get back to work".

Redute bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Admiral...I'll get back to work"

"Okay then, I'm glad you're okay." Replied the Admiral. "But why weren't you told about MAI before, when you were recruited?"

"Part of my data pad message was corrupted, but it was in the small print so I thought it would not matter so much".

"One should always read the small print Mr Redute". MAI piped in.

"Ha! I might just start changing my mind about you." chuckled Redute.

"Carry on" said Admiral Princeps as he walked back to the central camber.

Professor Skelling was at the navigation desk talking to Navigator Sorbate about the primary systems. Dr Patolog and Dr Eyevin where in the lab studying germ cultures and Voltin Loopis was sat in the armoury with operatives Dix Tharlis and Wralin Stentarval, making modifications to his personal rifle.

The Admiral prompted Skelling who walked over so they could speak through the ship's speaker system.

The Admiral stated how he would stay on the ground for the mission to help coordinate communications and rally any emergency help ships if they were needed. The Professor along with Dr Eyevin would take command aboard the ship – but for means of comfort, Skelling decided the Malraux should have a calm, free and informal setting as long as everyone got their work done.

This was going to a huge historical moment for the Pruden species. The military had landed personnel on the moon over 20 years ago in absolute secret, but nobody had ever been on any sort of galactic exploration. Usually this process among other species would take much more time, but the Pruden's delay by their concerned politicians meant increased research work on the ground, developing Pulvereus-bound aircraft. It was thus not much of an effort to develop spacecraft and there was already sizeable evidence for the presence of other intelligent life in the galaxy.

Pruden curiosity would not be pacified for long.

The Malraux was primed for take off and initiated its engines. It flew off into the horizon leaving the mass of waving people behind them to wonder of their travels. Pulvereus's atmosphere was penetrated with no complications, the journey was going better than planned so far.

High expectations where now abundant with the crew. Skelling warned that such positivity was not always good and should be warned off in favour of level-headedness. Being high would mean a further fall if all went to hell.

In a day they would reach the strange alien structure at the edge of the Maestum cluster.

Skelling wrote in his diary of his thoughts concerning the crew and their current unbelievable success.

"The crew are ecstatic. They have high hopes. It is pleasing to see so much happiness, but it may hide something. It may mean something else if we go wrong. It is optimists, not pessimists, that are really the most miserable of people. There is a common misconception of the meaning of pessimism. Expecting the worse would mean no unpleasant surprises, and happiness when things go unexpectedly swimmingly. A true pessimist is content and accepting of the distress and anguish of life. They have true philosophical deaths. They don't care, and so they are content. Optimists with failed outcomes are the most miserable of beings. Only optimists commit suicide. They expected too much of reality.

Some of the crew have voiced their reasons for this mission. Some say it is for riches, merely for the discovery, for the knowledge. Even some sort of manifest destiny – I quashed that latter idiocy quickly. Many people wish to have higher knowledge or power. The fact that it probably does not exist is precisely its appeal and why it is more memorable. Why imagination and escape is better than reality, because the realistic world has no room for paradise or the eternal. As reality has no pure light or pure darkness. It has good and bad people and beings with great power, but they are all grey. No opposing polarity here. Because we are optimists with our hopes shattered by the objective boredom of existence. Hence this understandable attraction to the theological despite its falsity. I want to be reflective of verisimilitude. Of authenticity and truth. So divinity – as well as any opposite - needs to be buried. Beyond nihilism and beyond divinity, lies dignity".

In the Voyager Cluster on the planet of Therum, a rouge Cerberus group is infiltrating an Alliance research station.

"What do you think is here, why did command send us here? It looks desolate". Said one of the Cerberus operatives (Randolph Stevens).

The other one (Chase Roberts) replied. "I think its some data on advanced biotic abilities which command wants us to acquire...It's..."

"What?"

"Shh...Someone's coming"

An Alliance soldier was patrolling the gate close to wear the Cerberus operatives had taken cover.

"We need to get in and he's covering the only entrance that's not crawling with mechs. But we don't want to alert security" whispered operative Stevens.

"Really Randolph? I had no idea" said Chase sarcastically. "Come on. You have the cloaking device, sneak over and take him out already".

"Great. Well, here goes nothing".

Operative Stevens activated his tactical cloak and sneaked towards the Alliance security guard. He hid behind a rock nearer to where he was standing and waited for him to move closer. As he did, he quickly grabbed him, holding his mouth to avoid any shouting, pulled him behind the rock and slit the soldier's throat with his combat knife. With the guard taken out of the equation, they unlocked the door into the back entrance.

When inside, both realised that they were at the mech command centre.

They quickly and without question shot the two engineer workers inside and took a look around.

"Brilliant! We can hack these terminals and alter the mechs friend or foe configuration".

"Well that should take out the security presence at the front. The researchers should be no problem...I'll go hack the mechs".

Randolph locked the doors into the mech control room and took watch while Chase hacked the mechs.

"Done. Now we just have to wait"

"Should be fun".

Suddenly there were shouts and screams coming from the front of the station, the mechs had turned on the group of soldiers guarding the front of the station.

"ARRHHHH!" Shouted a soldier who just got shot by a large mech.

"THE MECHS ARE HACKED! Someone, get to the control room! See what's going on while we fend them off!". Shouted the Alliance sergeant.

The soldiers quickly took cover while the YMIR mechs fired at them. Half of the soldiers were already dead or wounded. The mechs had taken them by surprise, and they were outnumbered.

Corporal Jackson was running towards the station to get to the control room with Private Simmons.

"I hate these things! Why can't just employ more soldiers?! There's enough people in the galaxy, and they're more pred...Arrhrhhhrhrhrh!"

Jackson's foot was crippled. A mech had blown a hole straight through it. And it was closing down on them.

"COME ON!" shouted Simmons as he opened the door for the limping Corporal. He got to the door and shut it just before the mech could get a clean shot.

Nearly everyone was dead outside apart form the Sergeant and two others. The researchers had proceeded to the panic room and the station felt deserted. They walked slowly towards the control room.

"Chase! There's two soldiers coming towards us, they..."

"Don't worry, the others' are here."

A group of 15 Cerberus personnel walked into the room carrying crates of materials, weapons and salvaged parts of Reaper technology.

"Take care of those soldiers while we set up" ordered Roberts.

Randolph Stevens and two other Cerberus operatives walked out of the room and went after the Alliance soldiers.

"What's that?" said Simmons as he saw three figure in the distance.

"It's...No... it can't...Cerberus! Get down!"

The Cerberus operatives started firing down the narrow corridor. Jackson and Simmons were held up behind a crate alongside a doorway - returning fire. One of the operatives took a bullet to the foot and fell in pain. Simmons tried to fire again but Randolph got him first with a perfect shot between the eyes.

"NO!" screamed Jackson. "You son of a bitch!" Jackson threw out an incendiary grenade in his rage and took out the operatives. He then limped towards the control room.

He opened the door carelessly to see the Cerberus men and women unloading cargo and weapons. He tried to stagger backwards and raised his gun, but was promptly shot in the leg by a perceptive operative.

"Arrh! Not again!...God!". Squealed Jackson in pain, dropping his gun.

"Why hello. Bit of a racket you made out there." returned Chase snidely. "I'm afraid this station is being...re-purposed. Goodbye".

Chase shot the bleeding and defenceless Corporeal Jackson in the face and turned back to the terminals.

"Go find the researchers. We'll need them" commanded Chase to the other operatives. They exited the room to search the station.

In the panic room the researchers had activated a distress beacon and where hiding, terrified, in the dark and claustrophobic room.

"What are we going to do?" Questioned one of the researchers wearily.

"We stay bunkered down." responded the head-researcher. "We've got the beacon up and our notes are hidden in the safes. David, do you have any idea who hacked the mechs?"

"I'm going through the camera feeds now and...Dear lord, it's Cerberus. All of the soldiers look dead and...OH NO! One's headed towards us right now!"

Panic ensued in the panic room. The head-researcher was trying to calm down the other scientists but in vain. The door opened suddenly and the Cerberus operative jumped into the room, grabbing a hostage immediately. Others followed her, grabbed more researchers and smashed up the distress beacon.

"What are you doing!? What do you wan..."

"SHUT UP!" interrupted one of the operatives as they shoved the but of their gun into the face of the head-researcher.

The researchers were man-handled down the corridors of the station and then locked in the main lab under guard. They were told to stay quiet and await instructions. Any escape attempts or heroics would be dealt with harshly.

With all the Alliance soldiers presumably dead, the mechs were deactivated and Chase started spouting more orders at the other operatives.

Cerberus had now taken over the station, and there seemed little hope of rescue.

The Normandy had just entered the Voyager cluster trough its relay.

Garrus and Tali were stood together staring at the memorial wall, reminiscing on their adventures...

(End of chapter 3)


End file.
